


Dancing Days

by VeraBAdler



Series: Houses of the Holy [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way it should start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Dancing Days", the fifth track on Led Zeppelin's _Houses of the Holy_ album. Listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PecsnHR365I).

When Castiel was an angel, he didn't need to breathe, eat, excrete, or sleep. His vessel was maintained in perfect metabolic stasis through grace alone.

Now that he's a human he needs to do all of those things, and the breathing situation in particular is actually becoming somewhat urgent at the moment. He and Dean have been kissing with increasing fervor for the last five minutes. Cas is new to this activity, but he feels like he's getting the hang of it. He's not sure, though, how much of his current lightheadedness is due to euphoria and how much is oxygen deprivation.

At last he moves reluctantly away from Dean's lips, panting for air. He misses the taste of Dean's mouth immediately. He's about to dive back in, respiration be damned, when Dean clears his throat.

“Cas–” he starts, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his own neck. “Cas, I... I love you too. I always have. I just– I never meant to tell you, man. I never thought you could feel that way for me.”

“Dean,” Cas says softly, “I'm yours. I've been yours since the first time I saw you.”

A shudder runs through Dean's body at this, and his face shows a mixture of incredulity and awe. His hands move back to Cas' face. They're trembling. Dean's lips find Cas' again but this time the kisses are slower, deeper. Their bodies press closer.

The heat of Dean's body, the heat of his kisses, is overwhelming. Cas rolls his hips involuntarily, groaning at the sensation that floods him. His whole body feels flushed and tingly.

The next roll of his hips is decidedly less involuntary.

Dean pulls away to gasp, “Cas, are you sure? We don't have to–” 

Cas gently covers Dean's hands with his own and closes the gap between their lips again. When he speaks next, his words are murmured into Dean's mouth. “Dean. _Beloved_. I've wanted this for a _very_ long time.”

Pulling away, he grasps Dean's hands and leads him out of the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics that inspired this work:
>
>> I said it's alright. You know it's alright - I guess it's all in my heart  
> You'll be my only, my one and only. Is that the way it should start?


End file.
